


Fast Times at Woodsboro High-School

by 11likeswritingfanfiction



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drama, F/M, High School, Horror, Infidelity, Multi, Murder, Other, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11likeswritingfanfiction/pseuds/11likeswritingfanfiction
Summary: Dru Hill is your average 90s teen, with her budding friendship with a movie fan named Randy and the allure of two very opposite boys in a town that's stricken with murders.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Original Female Character(s), Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Original Female Character(s), Randy Meeks & Original Female Character(s), Stu Macher/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Fast Times at Woodsboro High-School

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure of the relationships for this rewrite just yet lmao
> 
> RW for mentions of gore and murder in this chapter~

##  **How about we play a game?**

“Do you have ‘Invasion of the Body Snatchers?” Dru raised a pierced brow at the boy’s request. He looked to be around her age, clad in a white shirt, and straight-legged blue jeans. He kind of looked like Johnny Depp in that movie Cry Baby--almost like a new-age greaser. He was a sore sight for the eyes and had to be the nicest thing she’d seen all night at the video store.

He looked familiar, but she couldn’t seem to put her finger on it.

She was working closing since Randy left hours ago and she’d have an hour until she’d be able to get home and curl up with a good movie. It was pretty cool, staying alone in her grandmother’s little cottage--it beat the apartment she and her mother shared in North Carolina.

And then her mother died, during her sophomore year. 

It really fucking hurt.

After her mother’s passing, she met the grandmother she never knew. She was like one from a 50s sitcom. She’d always baked cookies, told her stories about her life when she was ‘her age’, and taught how to keep up with a garden. She told her a lady didn’t shield herself in black all the time but embraced her none less--she died a few months ago, and it hurt even fucking more knowing she only had a year and a half to get to know her.

She left her home to her, she started her senior year alone.

She was alone, with her movies being her only solace...

It was a lot less sad than it seemed, really.

She had a minimum wage job at a video store and she went to a high school where she was described as the ‘scary bitch’ by her peers.

Movies were the only thing in this shitty movie set of a town.

“Which one do you want?” He thinks for a pregnant moment, before saying “I’ll go with the original tonight.”

His answer makes her beam, her pearly white teeth contracting brighter against her full, black lipstick-clad lips. The only parts of her outfit that could be seen were her black fishnets and her snug black, overall pinafore dress. 

A bit edgy yet childish.

Her outfit screamed ‘in the process of mourning’ but her smile held profound innocence to it.

“I love the remake but this one has my heart.”

“You look like you like movies--being so passionate working in a rundown video store like this.”

“What can I say? Being surrounded by something I like and being able to pay my bills? Sounds like an awesome deal to me. By the way, horror’s one of my favorite genres.” With a devilish smile, and a ‘hell yeah’ hand sign, which he returns with a wide, mischievous grin.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Then, how about we play a game?” Dru stares at him, weighing her options--spend the last mind-numbing thirty minutes waiting for no one to come in, or spend it playing trivia night with some heartthrob.

The answer was obvious.

“Ok, I’m game.”

“Name the killer in Halloween.” She chuckles.

Starting with an easy one, are we?

“Micheal Myers. Come on, you gotta hit me with something harder.” The boy cocks an eyebrow, before leaning on top of the counter, using his elbows to support himself as he stared up at her. His dark eyes curved with amusement, a clear sign he was having fun.

“Gotcha. Name the killer in Friday the 13th.” Dru’s eyes narrow at him, tapping her black nail against her chin, looking up thoughtfully.

“Pamela Voorhees. Justified yet overkill-worthy slashing is the best kind of slashing.”

Looking satisfied and impressed with her answer, he nods in appreciation.

“Oh, you’re good. I played this game with a friend recently and she didn't do too well.”

“Oh?” She muses, walking down before retrieving the VHS Tape.

“Sorry, had it stashed.” He grins in handing her cash for the rental. She tucks her bobbed hair behind her ear, tucking the movie tape in a paper bag before giving him a wink.

“Enjoy, handsome.”

A few days later, begrudgingly, Dru made her go to school on her bike, listening to Nirvana on her cassette player. She’d spent the night before, watching movies as usual--thinking about the certain leather-clad boy. She wondered who he was--he looked to about her age and she was never one for wanting to make friends but he was interesting enough to make a lasting impression.

She was ready to start another grueling day of school...before seeing the place was swarming with reporters. You’d think it was the OJ Simpson on trial with all the people crowding the small campus. Her brow quirked and she went to chain up her bike. By then she was approached by a woman wearing the most distracting-looking lime-green two-piece the nineteen-year-old ever saw.

“Hello, Miss, what's your relationship to Casey Becker?” The teenage girl narrowed her eyes.

“Didn’t know her. Get the fuck out of my space, lady.”

“Well, can’t you say something nice about her?”

Her eyes widened and she shuffled away with her cameraman to harass someone else--what did she expect her to say? That she was an amazing person? She snorts, almost amazed at the number of bullshit news stations put out. She made her way to class only to be met with a media barrage--the campus was stormed with news vans and even more reporters. Cops crowding the scene, one flashing her a curt glance.

Something was up--and the highlighter she had encountered moments before would tell her what.

“The small town of Woodsboro, California was devastated last night when two young teenagers were found brutally butchered. Authorities have yet to issue a statement but our sources tell us that no arrest has been made and the murderer could strike again.” Dru’s eyes widened before narrowing.

Murder in this small ass town?

“Do you believe this shit?” Her attention turns to the voice of a girl--she glances over to see two teens talking.

One disturbed but looking, almost peeved.

“What happened?” Dru finds herself following them and their conversation as they break away from the frenzy. She recognized the other girl as Sidney Prescott--that girl, the one whose mother got killed. Everyone knew who she was at this point, for better or worse. Although, aside from that, Dru didn’t know much about her or any of her classmates for that matter other than Randy, who she worked with--it didn’t matter much.

She’d move for college and leave this town.

But until then, she’d work in the video store and get her diploma.

“Oh, God! You don’t know? Casey Becker and Steve Forrest were killed last night.”

“No way.”

The black-clad teenager out a fake, muffled gasp to accompany her surprise, laughing cynically at her reaction.

“Casey Becker? She sits next to me in English.”

“Not anymore. Her parents found her hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside.”

Dru winced, thinking, ‘Wow, that’s super brutal.’

“They think it’s school-related?”

“As small as this place is, it’s probably likely. The feds are gonna swarm this bitch.” Dru found herself speaking up, causing the two girls to both turns around in surprise. Before either of them could reply to her remark, she was already rushing to class, seeing that it was her original destination.

“--a tragedy. An unbearable loss. It’s days like today we need prayer in school...” The atmosphere in the classroom was somber, attention was brought to the seat that was empty amongst the crowded classroom. Dru wasn’t close to either of the victims, hell she felt detached. Something about the seemingly helpless shock the turn gathered from two murders was...interesting at best.

“Miss Hill.”

“Hmmm?” Her teacher, Ms. Tate looked at her with utter tragedy painting her expression.

“Time to speak in the principal’s office, dear.”

She was led to the aforementioned office, where she heard voices from outside the door.

“Who’s up next?”

“Dru Hill.”

“Dru Hill...Ms. Clancy’s granddaughter.”

“The one that everyone...”

“Yeah, she is. Is she a troublemaker like her mother, Himbry?”

“...she’s a good kid, once you get past her...quirks. And the uh, black clothing.”

Without taking heed or warning, she opens the door, plopping down on the seat facing Mr. Himbry’s desk.

“Himbry.”

“Hill.” Their gruff, elementary exchange cuts a bit of seriousness in the room.

“Miss Hill, we’re just going to ask you a question or two about your classmates.”

She quirks a brow but complies with what information she knows, or a lack thereof. After her answers were seen as adequate, she was released back to the classroom with some sort of empty feeling.

»»———— ➴ ————««

Lunch comes fairly quickly--Dru’s makes her space, alone on the grass, her legs crossed. Her young, chubby face was make-up free, her hair a mess of cork-skrew coils on her head. Her blue, wide-leg jeans and her black, cropped mock neck tee gave off a simplistic yet lazy look.

Munching on a BLT, listening to ‘En Vogue’ while she looked over her history notes. 

Pausing her song, she overhears a bit of commotion.

Not too far away from her, a group of teens sit at a table--everyone there seems to be coupled up except for a fifth wheel, being Randy a nerdy boy she’d seem a little close to a friend.

“Hunt? Why would they ask you if you like to hunt?”

“I don't know, they just did.”

“Because their bodies were gutted.”

‘...smooth move, Randy.’

She spots the two girls she’d followed earlier--a boy she didn’t know sitting with the girls and surprisingly the boy she met the night before...cuddled up with the notorious Sidney Prescott.

Oh, that sucked, majorly.

Of course, the cute, movie-obsessed, greaser-lite teen heartthrob was taken.

“How do you gut someone?” Everyone, including Dru who’d been listening closely froze as Sidney’s words.

“You take a knife and slit from the groin to the sternum.” The almost comically tall looking teen beside the blonde says matter-a-factly. The table erupts in disbelief in response, dissolving the eeriness seconds before. Dru raised her brows at the way he excitedly explained.

Weirdly cute, in a child-like way.

“What? She asked.”

“It's called tact, you fuckrag.”

Dru laughs at this, drawing the group’s attention to their voyeuristic audience member. The first one to speak is the video store boy who gives her a wide and toothy grin.

“Hey, Dru right? From the video store?” Stunned that he’s noticed her, she nods in response. The rest of the group looks at her curiously, their eyes holding suspicion and interest. The gangly teen rests his eyes on her while she tries to half-assed introduce herself.

With a little wave and a smile, she says, “Dru, senior--was totally not listening to your conversation.”

This earns a chuckle from Randy, who motions her to sit next to him, which she quickly does to cut down the awkwardness of the situation

“What’s good Randy?”

He grins at her.

“Not much, I was rewatching JAWS last night, but I ended up knocking out after a while.”

Movie talk; her speed.

“Oh? What scene was it?”

“That one when they caught the wrong shark at first and Richard Dreyfuss cut it open to look for body parts and all they found was a license plate and all this white milky goo--ow!” Frowning, Dru watches as she winces and holds his arm as the brunette, towering teen socks him. Smiling at his work, he mockingly says, “You heard Billy--shut the fuck up.”

Dru rolls her eyes, whispering to Randy to ask if he was ok--which he reciprocates with a nod and a pained smile.

“Hey, Stu? Didn't you use to date Casey?” Sidney asks, presumably Stu, whose smile falls from his face, surprised.

“For like, two seconds.”

“Before she dumped him for Steve.”

Dru bites back a chuckle, giving him a look not to press further.

“I thought you dumped her for me.”

“I did. He's full of shit.”

“And are the police aware you dated the victim?” Randy says playfully, slinging his arm casually around Dru, making her freeze before she decides to go with the flow.

“What are you saying? That I like, killed her, or something?” Dru’s eyes widen at the exchange, feeling the pressure simmer at the table. 

She tugs on Randy’s sleeve, but he continues with,

“It would certainly improve your high school Q.”

His girlfriend frowned, glaring at both her and Randy with dark eyes.

“Stu was with me last night.”

“Oooooh...before or after he sliced and diced.” The animosity grows between them and she fires back with,

“Fuck you, nut case. Where were you last night?”

“He was closing up with me last night, I don’t know how the fuck he’d didn’t kill anyone knee-deep in direct to video trash.” Dru casually said, hoping to ease stuff--however, more fuel was added to the fire.

“Who are you, this loser’s girlfriend? You’re one to talk. Weren’t you the girl that killed her grandmother for insurance money or something?”

“Fuck you. You don’t know me.” The table grows quiet at her words, only her satisfied smile can be seen. Stu, her boyfriend looked at her, surprised as well as the other members at the table. Dru’s big, brown eyes grew hot with tears as she shook off Randy’s arm and stood up.

“Pretty defensive, huh? You look like you probably suffocated her with fat ass--”

SMACK! 

Dru’s hand struck the girl’s cheek, open palm and with a fierceness. 

“Say it again, I fucking dare you.” With, again a smile on her face she says,

“You probably suffocated her with your fat ass.” CRACK! She slaps her again, knocking her to the ground--she’s left scrambling backward like a wounded dog, leaving Sidney to run over to her.

“Oh, fuck you, you mouthy bitch. You’ve been talking this whole time, and surprisingly, no one shut you up. You talk about my Nana again, and I’ll be the one gutting you like a fish.”

Dru angrily marches over to and takes off her bike with her messenger bag slung across her chest.

By the time she got home, tears had already started falling. She’s curled up on her queen-sized bed, alone. Her current comfort is the movie playing, The Wiz, as she held her childhood stuffed animal. 

Only after the third ring does she notice her house phone.

“Hello?” She says as she picks the phone, sniffling.

The line stays silent until a mechanical, masculine answered her.

“Are you...crying?” With tears still streaming down her cheeks, she thinks about how to answer. Was she going to pour out her heart to a stranger? Honestly, what did she have to lose at this point?

“I-I’m alone in this stupid fucking town and what’s worse is that I’m pretty sure everyone thinks I killed my only relative.” There’s a pause on the other line, and Dru immediately regrets opening up. Why the fuck did she spill out that out like she was being interrogated.

“You’ve been alone, haven’t you?” Her eyes widened then dimmed as she buried herself more in her blanket.

“Yeah, a lot.”

By the end, they started talking about their favorite movies, what their dreams were, what they’d do if washed ashore on a deserted island. By the time the weird phone ended, she was tired and sleepy--only her light breath could be heard on the other end.

A voice, no longer mechanical, instead that of a young man--perhaps teenaged says after taking a breath, on that was only a bit familiar in her sleepy haze.

“Goodnight, Dru.”


End file.
